Bycicle
by Break.Silence
Summary: A Sherlock no le agradan los regalos de cumpleaños, pero frente a esta situación, tuvo que hacer una excepción. Una gran excepción.


**Fandom** : Sherlock [BBC]

 **Pairing:** Sherlock Holmes - John Watson

 **Género:** General / Friendship

 **Advertencias:** Historia reeditada (he vuelto en gloria y majestad (? okno)

 **Notas** : Espero que les agrade, sino, bueno, lo siento (?). ¡Ah! Y disculpas por adelantado porque hace mucho que no escribo un fic y creo que la redacción / narración está para la corneta (?). Créditos a la canción Bycicle Race de Queen :)

 **Bycicle**

\- Te he dicho un montón de veces que no me gustan los regalos ni las sorpresas - dijo, manteniendo la calma, tomando un poco del café matutino que recién se había servido.

\- Vamos, Sherlock, no seas amargado - le contestó su compañero de piso, aun sosteniendo el pequeño pastel de fresa decorada con una vela encendida - Sopla de una vez, mi mano se acalambra.

Con un leve gesto en su mano, logró apagar la vela, tomó el pastel y lo dejó en el escritorio. Acto seguido, se sentó frente a la laptop, probablemente buscando un nuevo caso a resolver en ese día tan "particular". John rodó los ojos; no podía creer que ni en su cumpleaños Sherlock pudiese dejar de hacer funcionar su mente detectivesca. John se acercó y le cerró la computadora de un sopetón, causando impresión en el cumpleañero.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? - preguntó manteniendo el tono de voz. No quería mostrarse exaltado por una cosa así - ¿Que me coma el pastel? ¿Qué grite de alegría? Pues te has equivocado de persona, John.

\- Te lo mandó la Señora Hudson - le dijo, lanzándole un pequeño paquete envuelto en un lindo papel decorativo rojo - Espera que te guste.

Sherlock, tratando de evitar cualquier expresión de mal gusto, atajó el regalo y lo abrió, encontrándose con una linda y simple bufanda color azul.

\- _Otra más..._ \- pensó. A veces piensa que le falta cuello para tanta bufanda ¿Acaso creen que es una jirafa o qué? John estaba atento a la reacción. - Muy lindo - sonrió y lo guardó.

\- Espero que no pongas la misma cara ante mi regalo - le dijo, con una media sonrisa decorando su rostro y salió de escena, en busca del regalo.

\- ¿Tú también? - y el suspiro de cansancio no se hizo esperar.

Escuchó por las escaleras un ruido molesto, como si arrastraran algo escalón por escalón en vez de tomarlo. Sherlock se llevó los dedos a la sien derecha y esperó el final de su tortura de todos los años. Pero nunca pensó en encontrarse con tal cosa.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó el médico, respirando aceleradamente luego de tanto esfuerzo - No quise que la envolvieran porque hubiese sido un desperdicio de papel.

Sherlock se levantó de su asiento, manteniendo sereno su rostro. No podía creer que John le haya obsequiado eso.

El último gran regalo que había recibido fue cuando vivía con sus padres. Incluso, era el mismo regalo, sólo que un poco más grande. Se acercó cautelosamente, como con miedo a que la pudiese dañar. Un montón de flashback de él junto con Mycroft disfrutando de una carrera le hizo eco en su cabeza. Pero no, no debía rebajarse a esos recuerdos. No, ya no era un niño, sino que un hombre y debía responder como tal. Debía responder como el Detective Consultor que es.

\- John, ¿Qué diablos quieres que haga con esto? - le preguntó, mientras observaba el vehículo de dos ruedas.

\- Ahorrar dinero - le dijo, entre tono burlón y serio - La cuenta en taxis ha superado nuestro límite. Tanto que terminé pagando yo las últimas veces - fue inevitable observar la temblorosa mano de Sherlock acercarse al manubrio.

\- Te tuvo que haber costado mucho - le habló, olvidando el tema de los taxis. Sin creerlo, aquella bicicleta color negra brillante le había llamado la atención enormemente. Se quedó examinando los frenos, los cambios, la cadena grasosa, los retro reflectores. Todo en sí era perfecto. Una pequeña sonrisa se atrevió a surcar su frío rostro, impaciente por querer probarla de una vez. Todo aquel orgullo se disipó en un dos por tres.

\- No te preocupes de eso, Sherlock. Costó lo suficiente como para comprar dos ¿O acaso crees que estaré detrás tuyo corriendo por todas partes? - Y el detective dejó de mirar aquella belleza de vehículo para observar a su compañero.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - alcanzó a decir. Ya se imaginaba pedaleando a mil por hora, dejando atrás a un agotado John Watson. Al parecer, John no conoce aquel "lado deportivo" de Sherlock. Solía participar en carreras, recorrer gran parte de la ciudad tan solo con un par de ruedas, desaparecer del mundo arriba de la misma, olvidar problemas. Sentirse libre de todo.

Hasta que sucedió lo peor. Un día, su bicicleta comenzó a quedarle pequeña y sus padres no quisieron comprarle una nueva, ya que la encontraban "inútil e innecesaria" y preferían destinar dicho dinero a otras cosas para sus hijos como libros, microscopios, etc. Sherlock se resignó por años, hasta que dejó la casa de sus padres. Pero sus prioridades ya eran otras: resolver crímenes. Dejó olvidado aquel pasatiempo hasta ahora.

\- ¿Y bien? - interrumpió el rubio, quien en silencio miraba al detective ensimismado con su nuevo juguete - ¿Quieres la boleta de cambio o de reembolso? - el hecho de que al detective no le gustase su presente era algo que esperaba desde un principio, por lo cual se preocupó de tener a mano las boletas de compra.

\- ¡No! - exclamó, llegando a asustar un poco a John. Sherlock parpadeó, aún con sus manos bien sujetas al frío fierro - Digo... No, está bien. Me ha encantado. Gracias John. - inevitable fue darle una de esas sonrisas que tantas veces ocultaba.

\- Pues, de nada, Sherlock - John se retiró de la escena lentamente, dejando a un curioso Sherlock Holmes examinando su nueva adquisición. Llegó a la cocina y sacó su celular del bolsillo para enviar un mensaje.

' _Le ha encantado. Muchas gracias' - JW_

Al rato vibró, en señal de respuesta:

' _De nada. Era imposible que no le gustase. Pronto te contaré más acerca de su pasado. Ahora disfruta, no veras a Sherlock tan feliz en mucho tiempo más' - MH_

Y John sonrió. Había sido un buen regalo.


End file.
